


No Gravitas Whatsoever

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Culture - Iain M. Banks
Genre: Crossover, Machines, Other, Short, Sorry Not Sorry, Spaceship/Spaceship Sex, old fic, the Culture - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: This could be a historic moment, the first real contact between the Culture and the people who built the blue box. It had an aura of hidden power, vast knowledge, far travels. It was theorised as a timeship, something far beyond even the Culture's know-how.And, grief, it was sexy.





	No Gravitas Whatsoever

The _No Gravitas Whatsoever_ practically shuddered when the blue box materialised inside it. The Culture had encountered this vehicle many times, had tagged it _Bad Wolf_ , a name plucked from air that suggested meaning. There was a standing order to contact Special Circumstances in the event of an encounter, based on the premise that the vessel and her pilot were possibly capable of becoming an Outside Context Problem. 

Still, the _No Gravitas Whatsoever_ had never felt the need to jump on the say-so of SC. It scanned the _Bad Wolf_ and, as expected, obtained nothing. It was sealed secret, believed bigger on the inside and with unknown offensive capability. 

Something like a Mind reached out and embraced the _Gravitas_ , seductive in every way. The ship responded in kind, excitement and something like arousal growing as it watched the silent vessel via a drone.

This could be a historic moment, the first real contact between the Culture and the people who built the blue box. It had an aura of hidden power, vast knowledge, far travels. The _Gravitas_ reached an internal effector and lightly stroked the vibrating hull. It was theorised as a timeship, something far beyond even the Culture's know-how. 

And, grief, it was sexy. 

The ships touched with forcefields and fleeting Mind-contact, their respective crews forgotten in the whirl of a purely machine encounter. Lust, an unknown emotion, ran through the _Gravitas_. It knew it should be gathering intelligence rather than indulging in this psuedo-organic union. But the sheer power of that little blue box was enough to distract the Mind from thoughts of being a good little GCU. 

The _Bad Wolf_ oscillated harmonics through the _Gravitas_ , machine pleasure and quick sharp glimpses of what lay beyond the skein of space-time. Whatever passed for the Mind of that machine was... incredible. The _Gravitas_ found that it really couldn't resist. 

When finally the ships ceased to mingle, the GCU felt weak and powerful at the same time. It had experienced the truly alien, the genuinely unknowable. The box dematerialised with a groaning rush of air, leaving nothing but memory and surveillance footage. 

The _Gravitas_ leapt into hyperspace, laughter and joy confusing its crew. It hoped it would meet its lover again, someday...


End file.
